


Dirty little secret

by orphan_account



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Jealousy, Misunderstandings, Non-Canon Relationship, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: [AU]One night at a party, Amy and Shadow share a kiss while slightly intoxicated, they agreed to keep it between only the two of them and it's never spoken about again, Amy moved towns and Shadow stayed in Mobius.Everything seems alright and that night seems to be forgotten, that is... until Amy returns back to Mobius for her brother, Sonic's wedding.Will Shadow and Amy reunite? Will their secret be exposed? Was it more than just a little kiss?
Relationships: Amy Rose/Shadow the Hedgehog
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

_[amy Pov]  
_

_That night kind of night to lose yourself, the kind of night to break promises you made to yourself, the kind of night where you forget all your worries and doubts._

_I was tipsy at this point and so was he, both of us still had enough power over our Brains to control ourselves but we didn't._

_The lights were flashing, the concept of personal space was gone, we were not an exception._

_My vision was blurry, but I knew what I was doing, and he knew what he was doing.  
_

_His hands were all over me, my hands were all over his, his lips were intoxicating, I wanted to go further, I needed to go further.  
_

_I waited years for this moment, and from my point of view, it was perfect. I saved myself for him, waiting for him to finally give in to his urges we both knew he had for the longest time.  
_

_Unfortunately, I was set straight and told the truth.  
_

_By the time my hands were touching his bare chest, everything went downhill, he rather roughly pulled my hands away from his chest and wiped his mouth._

_One second, our tongues collided into one, then the next second Was filled with regret on his part and repeated apologies.  
_

_I was hurt. No, I was mortified, I felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest.  
_

_The man I had been in love with, is apologizing for 'taking advantage of me.'_

_He treated me like a child._

_"I'm so sorry Amy, I drank too much, please forgive. I don't want this to ruin our friendship."_

_Friendship.  
_

_This was likely one of the worst mistakes he had ever made in his life, which only made the pain in my stomach hurt so much worse.  
_

_I faked a smile and pretended I was too drunk to remember._

_He walked me to my room and laid me on the bed where he said his goodbyes._

_Little was he aware that this was the last time I'd talk to him in 5 years._

_I remember sobbing as I pushed almost all of my belongings into a suitcase after the party, everyone had either left or was passed out from the alcohol.  
_

_I left a simple note before walking to the bus station._

_That bus had to lead me to my new life for the next five years._

_You may see this as irrational, but I just couldn't stay in that town for a second longer, how could I look him in the eyes again after this?_

_How could I ever go back to the way things were when he broke my heart?_

_Things were good in my new life, I got a job as a waitress,been in a few nice relationships, lived in a nice upscale apartment, what else could I have asked for?_

_Everything was perfect, I had almost forgotten about that night completely, at least until I got that letter._

_I should have been happy.  
_

_My brother was getting married after all._

_But knowing I would have to see him again only made the hole in my stomach deeper.  
_

_Should I suck it up and go to the wedding anyway?_

_I should, but I don't want to.  
_

_I know my brother is expecting me to come and would be heartbroken if I didn't, we hadn't seen each other in years._

_I sighed and put on a poker face, picking up the phone to confirm my attendance._

_Let's just hope I can get through this._


	2. Chapter 2

she took a deep breath as she approached that familiar worn-out red door, She lifted her hand to knock but quickly wimped out. her breathing became even heavier than before as the memories of that night began flooding in.

_I can't do this. I can't. I'm sorry._

she turned around to leave only to be suddenly interrupted by the sound of a door opening, and as if it couldn't be any worse, his voice was the one who called after her.

"Amelia, you're here."

Her mind was running a million miles per second but her body stood still as if they were cemented to the floor.

"Ames!"

Another voice shouted from behind her before rushing up to her and wrapping his arms around her tightly, the pink hedgehog squeaked as his grip tightened.

"Can't. breathe."

She said in an overdramatic way as she leaned into his touch, Now the reason She came back made sense. She missed her brother dearly, after years of not seeing him, his green eyes and his bright smile made all of her thoughts of leaving disappear.

"Sorry, I just missed you so much, Ames! You aren't exactly easy to contact you know."

The blue hedgehog said before letting her go, She turned around and gave him a proper hug before pulling away. Trying her best to ignore the black hedgehog standing in the doorway.

_Just ignore him, it's not like he'll try and talk to you. So why should you acknowledge him?_

"Anyways, come in! Mina's been so excited to see you ever since you said you were attending!"

Amy nodded as she followed her brother inside the house, Shadow stared at her the entire way, his mouth shut tightly as if fighting the urge to speak.

The pink hedgehog smiled brightly whenever she saw Mina, instantly recognizing her by her beautiful purple hair. Which Amy was always slightly jealous of.

"Amy! I've missed you so so so much!"

Mina said with a welcoming smile, pulling her into a tight hug before showing her around. Mina and Sonic had been dating since high school, she was the captain of the cheerleading squad and he was the captain of the football team. Match made in heaven. Mina did not fit into the cheerleader stereotype, she was kind, beautiful, and Smart. Amy could never think of one bad thing to say about her.

It was clear from the day Sonic and Mina made it official that it was going to last forever, She made Sonic a better person and she was seen as another daughter to Sonic and Amy's parents. Amy practically already saw Mina like a sister.

"So Amy, how have you been?"

Mina asked with a smile as she leads Amy to the kitchen, pouring her a cup of iced tea and leaning against the counter.

"I've been pretty alright, working a lot."

She said with a small giggle before taking a sip of her tea.

"So, any new boyfriends?"

Amy choked on her tea, coughing up a storm as her face became red from a mixture of embarrassment and from almost choking to death. Mina immediately felt horrible, it was clear by her face.

"I'm so sorry, it's none of my business."

Mina said, trying to brush past the awkwardness of the conversation.

"No no! It's alright, no no, there isn't any special fella in my life.."

Amy said quietly, looking at the tile floor. The pink hedgehog didn't have much time or want for romance. Even if deep down, she craved for someone to care for her. Mina cleared her throat and opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by Sonic and a few other guys barging into the kitchen.

"Hey Girls, gossiping?"

Sonic teased as he wrapped a hand around Mina's waist and pulled her close making her playfully hit his chest.

"No, and for your information, unlike guys, us girls have more than two things we talk about!"

She said with a smile, Amy couldn't help but laugh as Sonic pulled an overdramatic face of hurt. In the corner of her eye, She could see his figure. She could feel his blood-red eyes staring at her.

_What is his deal?_

It sent chills down her spine, still, after all these years, he could make her blush with a simple look. she tried to ignore him. Spending more time teasing Sonic with Mina.

Although she couldn't help but occasionally look at him, her heart fluttering each time she did so.

_This was going to be a long week._

==============================

As night came along, people began heading to their hotels and their rooms, Amy was staying with Mina and Sonic while most of the others were at the hotel where the rehearsal wedding would take place.

Amy tossed and turned in her bed, the memory of him looking at her keeping her awake. God, why did he have to do this to her? She spent years away from him for these feelings to go away, yet he managed to sneak his way back into her heart.

_That bastard._

Amy hated him, she hated how much she craved him, she hated how she had to fight the urge to touch him, why did he have to be the one she fell for? Why? Was it so she could suffer? He saw her as nothing more than Sonic's little sister, nothing more. She had accepted this fact. So why did it still hurt?

She wished that night had never happened, then maybe she would repress all of her feelings and there wouldn't be a sense of unbearable awkwardness between them.

She desperately just wanted to get this week over with. Sure, she loved seeing Sonic, Mina, and other old friends again, but it hurt, it hurt so so so much.

_Please just end me._


	3. Chapter 3

_the bed felt a whole lot warmer that night._

_restless._

It felt like her head was spinning, his eyes glued in her brain. Her ears flopped down as she buried her face in the blanket, it smelled of the cheap laundry detergent her mother had used. It brought her a bit of comfort, but that didn't stop her mind from wondering. She looked at the clock.

4:53

_might as well get up._

she sat up in the bed, the unbearable heat replaced with a cool breeze coming from the ceiling fan. She took a few deep breaths, pushing him out of her mind before standing up on her feet, quietly walking to the bathroom across the hallway.

. . .

that day was a lot more chaotic than anyone had planned. Hours of driving, many people packed in such a small space, it made Amy all the more anxious when rehearsals began. Her legs were tired, her eyes droopy, and what made it all worse, he was looking at her the entire time.

_Why did they have to have the wedding and rehearsals at a hotel again? probably because it was cheap._

He gave her a friendly smile only for her to give him the cold shoulder, she assumed she had made herself clear plenty of times yet he still didn't seem to let up. When they took a break, he attempted to joke around with her, she did well at ignoring most of them, but one did get a giggle out of her. never has Amy regretted something more.

"It's nice to see you smile again."

he whispered, making her cheeks heat up brightly. They weren't quite touching, but she could feel his hot breath on her shoulder. She should've worn a sweater today.

"How have you been Rose?"

_It stung._

any residents of a smile that was there before immediately left when she heard that nickname as her mouth went dry. She pressed her lips together and looked straight ahead, not anyone or anything in particular, not even her brother and his soon to be wife. her stare was blank.

After a few more practices, Sonic began groaning like when they were children, whining about being hungry and tired. He had barely changed over the years, still the same blue hedgehog he was back then.

"how about we order some takeout?"

"As long as it's a chili dog, I don't care."

Mina giggled as she made her way towards Amy, that same beautiful smile Sonic fell for in highschool plastered on her face.

"Are you okay with your room arrangements?"

"Hm? oh yeah."

"Sorry, you have to share rooms."

"Mina, it's fine. Rouge is honestly one of the best people I could ask to stay in the same room as."

"Okay okay, I just felt a bit guilty seeing as Shadow and some others got their own rooms."

"It's fine."

. . .

_"When I grow up, I'm gonna marry you!"_

_"Oh?"_

_"Mhm! and I'm gonna have the prettiest dress!"_

_she said while twirling around in her orange skirt, her tail wagging happily as she began to hug the ebony hedgehog tightly. He smiled brightly as he felt her small arms wrap around him protectively._

_"No other girl is gonna take you away from me! you're like my best friend besides sonic! but shhh! don't tell him that!"_

_"Don't worry, I won't."_

Those memories seem so distant now as if they never happened, but they did. They are now a constant reminder of what could've been and what was the painful truth.

"You know, if I knew you were such a restless sleeper, I would've immediately switched rooms."

A voice said, snapping Amy out from her thoughts.

"Sorry."

That was all she could muster before flipping onto her left side where she faced a window.

"Boy troubles?"

"No."

"C'mon, you can tell me Pinky. I know we aren't extremely close, but I know that something is on your mind, and if you don't get it out soon it's gonna leave you with even more sleepless nights."

Amy held her breath for a few seconds, Rouge let out an annoyed sigh before pulling some more covers over herself, expecting the pink hedgehog to stay silent.

"Do you ever want someone... or something... that you've tried years to forget about, but when confronted with that... thing, you fall into old habits?"

"You're in love with someone who you've tried to get over?"

_Love? No no no, this wasn't love. It couldn't be. Love was such a strong word._

Amy bit her tongue trying to hold back any outbursts. Her silence indicated everything Rouge needed to know, she hit a nerve. She would usually say some snarky remark to the pink hedgehog but was both too tired and knowing this may not be a good time to joke.

"I see."

"spill."

the white bat said bluntly, moving over to her other side to face Amy.

"well... it's... Shadow."

She hummed interested, sitting up.

"When I was younger, I had this huge crush on Shadow, I hid it well for years, but one night, I made the dumb mistake of letting my feelings take control and... and... we kissed."

"you kissed Shadow?"

Amy felt her cheeks heat up, her chest all of the sudden felt tighter, she gripped onto the sheets for dear life as she stared at the white wall.

_Don't think about it. Don't think about it._

"yes."

"and?"

"and now, we're stuck in this awkward situation. He keeps trying to talk to me, but I keep trying to make it clear I don't want to talk to him."

"why? Why don't you want to talk to him? because of a kiss?"

"it's not just that, I literally spilled my feelings for him and he rejected me! Why do you think I left? I couldn't handle another day seeing him, knowing that he will never see me as anything more than Sonic's little sister!"

her eyes began to water, once again, she was losing control over her emotions and they began getting the better of her. Hot tears began to run down her cheeks as the memories hit her all over again. Once again, Rouge was left there speechless, what could she really do? She was never the best with emotions.

"Amy, I know you may think this is the best solution to this issue... But ignoring him will only make things worse, he's Sonic's best man and you're his sister. He wants you both here because you both mean a lot to him, either sort out your feelings or suck it up. After all, we can't let this ruin Sonic's wedding."

Rouge sighed, now fully awake, Amy harshly wiped her tears away with her shirt, whimpering, she knew Rouge was right. Who was she to ruin the best day of Sonic's life? who was she to be that selfish? She rustled around in bed for a bit longer before looking up at rouge.

"There is another way if you aren't willing to go with the other two problems."

_another way?_

"screw him and get this shit out of the way."

"w-what?!"

Amy sputtered out, sitting up immediately, her face even redder than before.

"You heard me."

"I'm trying to get over him Rouge!"

"Exactly. There is clearly some weird sexual tension between you two, finally getting it over with will completely get rid of it."

Sure, Amy wasn't quite the blushing virgin she was a few years ago, but the idea of sex still slightly scared her. Not to mention Rouge was suggesting Amy should sleep with Shadow. The man who both won her heart and crushed it.

"n-no way!"

she yipped, the white bat shrugged. So much for that gentle and caring act, she put on a few minutes ago. She stretched and headed to the bathroom, leaving Amy alone with her thoughts as she played with the sheets, her cheeks still red.

_How could she even suggest that?! How would that help me get over him? She's crazy!_

then, the realization hit her. Rouge knows her secret, their secret.

_Oh no! what have I done? she's gonna tell everyone! oh god, Shadow will hate me!_

just as Amy was having her mini Panic attack, Rouge walked back into the room, a light purple toothbrush stuffed in her mouth as she hummed a song.

"Rouge-!"

"you can't tell anyone what you heard tonight! please!"

The pink hedgehog squeaked, stumbling over to the taller female, gripped onto her loose tee shirt. Rouge blushed a light pink before she rather roughly pulled Amy off.

"fine! Fine! never do that again got it?"

Amy nodded frantically, sticking her hands to the side as to control herself.

their secret was safe once again.

. . .

That day was Really when everything seemed to go downhill.

"Amy sweetie, ready to go?"

Mina asked with a smile, her purple hair sitting elegantly on her shoulders.

"Great! Sonic tried telling me you should go with him to the bachelor party because you were his 'blood' as he put it."

Amy found herself blushing once more, oh god did she blush way too easily.

"Yeah haha, I don't really think girls are allowed to bachelor parties."

"Just like boys aren't allowed to attend our bachelorette party."

A voice crept up from behind them, startling them both slightly. It was simply Sally, looking as gorgeous as ever Amy dared to note.

"Except for Silver of Course, but he's not really like the other guys."

Blaze added, her arms crossed, that same expression she'd had for years plastered on her face. All the girls around her seemed to keep their beauty, if not, become even more beautiful. Amy was suddenly filled with a feeling of self-consciousness washed over her.

So many pretty girls and guys in the world, how did Amy ever think she could compare? Shadow was out of her league from the start, he would never want someone like her.

"Hey ladies."

another voice said from behind the group of girls, the voice was male and deep. Amy looked around to see it was none other than Manic, her cousin.

"Manic!"

she chirped, pulling him into a tight hug as the guys began to fill the room.

"I'm so glad to see you!"

"Heya Ames!"

Sonic greeted as he came in with a familiar figure, Amy felt her heartbeat increase immediately, her mouth felt like it was sandpaper and her mind was blank. Luckily, Rouge was there to break up the tension in the room.

"so, where are you guys headed off to?Hopefully not to see any pretty girls."

"why would I need to go to see a pretty girl when the prettiest is right in front of me?"

The was so cheesy, even Amy cringed in her semi-catatonic state. But Mina liked it, blushing lightly before kissing his cheek.

"what about you girls?"

"We never kiss and tell."

Rouge purred, leaning against the wall with a small smirk. Mina laughed and nodded teasingly, Sonic gave a small huff and crossed his arms.

"better not be any boys there!"

"no promises."

Rouge spat back before sitting back up, she looked over at Amy, giving her a small look of 'you owe me for saving your ass.' before looking away, that's when she locked eyes with him. His usually bright red eyes seemed to darken, his posture much more tense than before.

"come on! You better not bring any guys around my girls Rouge!"

Mina giggled once again and looked back at Amy, both knowing it was them he was referring to. Amy gave a weak smile before looking back over to Shadow, he hung his head down and stared at the floor, he seemed to be gripping the table rather harshly. Their eyes locked once again and Amy felt her mouth dry. all of the sudden, all the noise began fading out as her vision became like tunnel.

_What was he thinking?_

"alright alright, let's go before Sonic gets on his knees and begs Mina not to leave him!"

The pink hedgehog was snapped out of the moment by the sudden voice. She looked over to see Rouge almost hovering over her, hand on her shoulder as she began gentlely leading her out the door. Amy looked back at Shadow only to see his attention else where.

"hey!"

Sonic spat back with his usual 'no you' face and attitude.

"don't get mad because it's true."

the white Bat shouted once before walking out with Amy, the rest of the girls following behind. Rouge pinched amy's arm, the pink hedgheog squeaked and looked at her with a small frown.

"what was all that?"

"what?"

"that whole- staring thing you just did with Shadow, aren't you trying to move on?"

"no, I mean yes! but-"

"no excuses, tonight, we're gonna make you forget all about him. Maybe even find you a date to the wedding."

"but-"

Rouge gave her an annoyed look before Amy finally backed down. his look was still stuck in her brain, he had this look that she couldn't quite put her finger on. All she knew was that it made her feel... weird.

This was the beginning to much more complicated night, little did Amy know at that moment how much worse it would get.

. . .


	4. Chapter 4

The night seemed to be more of a blur than anything, the laughter, the dancing, it was almost as if that night was being repeated all over again. Amy kept her distance from the crowd, she wanted to join in on the fun but wanted to make sure everyone in the party was okay.

She wasn't the only one though, Sally also stayed sober, monitoring everyone's drinks and making sure the creeps knew their place. Rouge was being a mindless flirt, convincing guys to buy her drinks left and right just by the swing of her hips. Her body had power and she knew how to use it.

"Everything okay?"

A voice said from behind Amy, startling her enough to make her quills stand straight up. She turned around to see it was just Blaze, a sigh of relief slipped from her rose-colored lips as she pulled a small smile.

"I'm fine, why are you all the way here? Don't you wanna party with the rest of the girls?"

Amy asked, running a hand through her quills as her arm rested on the table. Her water not too far away.

"Could say the same about you."

The purple cat retorted.

"Oh, no no, I think I should just stay here... make sure everyone is alright."

"Having a little fun won't hurt Amy. Besides, Mina is asking for you. She's wondering where you ran off to."

Amy couldn't help but crack a smile, that was Mina for you, always concerned about others.

"I know, I just...."

"Just what?"

She bit the inside of her cheek before facing away.

_Would a little dancing hurt?_

"You know what? Tell Mina I'll be over there in a second."

She said bravely, a wave of sudden confidence rushing over her as she straightened her posture. Why should she waste the night worrying about Him? He certainly wasn't thinking about her, hell he was probably making out with some lady of the night right at this moment.

"Alright, just stay safe okay? I'll see you in a bit."

Blaze said with a gentle tone before walking off, her tail swaying slowly as she moved. Amy grabbed her cup and chugged down one last drink of her water before making her way to where the other girls were.

She could feel eyes on her instantly, a mixture of discomfort and flattery washed over her as she put on an act of confidence. Once she joined the rest of the girls, she was greeted with a heavy yet affectionate hand over her shoulder. It was Rouge, smiling so wide Amy could see her fangs.

"Pinkie."

She slurred slightly, she was moderately dazed from the drinking, not enough to worry but still too much in her system to fully trust anything she was about to say.

"There's this guy that's been asking about you..."

She said before pulling away and resting against a stool. A blush crept on Amy's face as Rouge continued.

"He's really handsome... tall... and he has the voice of straight whiskey!"

"Oh?"

Amy inquired, not quite invested in the conversation, but was willing to continue for the sake of Rouge not downing a few more shots.

"I can't remember his name... Max?...Mike?... Marcie?"

"Markus."

A voice said sternly from behind the two women. Once again, Amy felt herself jump a little before mentally cursing herself for being so jumpy. She turned around to see who the voice came from and was met with a pleasant surprise.

He was a handsome Brown echidna, quite taller than Amy, although that wasn't hard considering she was a solid 4'11 on a good day. His stance was filled with confidence, he had a dangerous smile, a smile that could make any girl or guy drop whatever they were doing and get on their knees.

"Nice to meet you... Markus, I'm Amy, I've been hearing a bit about you."

Amy said with a sweet tone, extending her hand for him to shake. He took her hand into his tight grip and shook it, his dangerous smiling slowly morphing into a devious smirk.

"The pleasure is all Mine, I've been hearing quite a bit about you as well."

He said in a sly tone, his tall figure blurring out almost everything behind him. Amy couldn't lie, she was quite attracted to the man and Rouge seemed to be having fun being a little flirty... would it really hurt to try and have some fun as well? Get her mind off of him for a bit?

She made the first move but moving closer to him, which was revealed to be the right choice whenever he leaned in closer himself.

One thing led to another, one minute they were casually joking, and the next Amy was pressed against the wall, the music being drowned out by the sounds of her aching need. She gripped onto his shirt tightly as his hands wandered over her body. She was so ready for it, ready to take it to the next step when a ping of guilt washed over her.

_Is this really right?_

Her mind chimed in. Amy bit her lip nervously as he pulled away to press his soft lips against her neck sending a shudder down her back, once again forcing her mind to settle down.

The kiss was becoming more heated by the second, Amy began panting as she began to submit to his every will. Slowly, her mind began to wander once more, the echidna's kisses soon were replaced by Shadow's and the thoughts of his hot breath against hers.

This wasn't the First time Amy had a fantasy about him, and oh God did it bring out a deep, hot, pit in her stomach out. She would never make this confession out loud, but in her fantasy, he was the one who had his hands on her, his firm grip, his animal instincts taking control.

_Amy._

_Amy?_

_Amy!_

She was snapped out of her by the sound of his voice, she opened her eyes to see hazel ones staring deep into her soul. She gulped.

"Do you want to go further?"

Do I want to go further?

Amy stood there quietly, looking up at him with a mixture of confusion and a slight daze from being quickly removed from her fantasy.

"Your friends left, I think I should take you where you're staying, I don't want to continue while you seem distracted..."

"Oh... I'm so sorry..."

"No, don't apologize, Baby, it isn't a hit on my ego or anything, I'm just worried about you and wouldn't want to take advantage of sure a pretty flower such as yourself."

Amy felt her cheeks heat up immediately.

"I-I... I am pretty tired..."

"That's alright, give me the directions and I'll take you there safely. Okay?"

Amy nodded.

. . . .

Amy had dozed off in the car on the way to the hotel and was awakened by the sound of knocking against a window, she sheepishly opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry, but his figure was unmistakable.

_Shadow._

Markus was outside the car, staring at Shadow with daggers in his eyes. Amy knew it was the best to get out of the car immediately before a fight broke out, no matter how much she dreaded seeing him.

She slowly opened the car door and made her way out, she felt so much smaller when the tall men stood side by side next to her.

"Rose, Are you alright?"

Shadow asked, Amy couldn't help but frown.

"Why do you care?"

She muttered out before facing away from him and turning to Markus. The pink hedgehog couldn't see the Dangerous look in Shadow's eyes when seeing her so close to Markus. His blood boiled at the sight of this alone, but adding the fact Amy didn't know why Shadow was concerned made it so much worse.

"So, this your... boyfriend?"

Markus inquired, the words feel out of his mouth like venom. Shadow's eyes lowered.

"Might as well be."

He blurted out. Amy felt another flush of pure embarrassment was over her at Shadow's words, she shot him a glare before quilting apologizing to the Brown echidna.

"I'm so so sorry, I'm not sure what his problem is. But no, we're not dating."

Shadow didn't miss the sigh of relief Markus let out at this statement.

"Okay good... er, I mean that fine, I just wanted to give you my number so you could reach me."

"Oh, thank you."

"Anytime"

Amy bit the inside of her cheek as if trying to hold herself back from saying anything that could embarrass her more. Markus noticed this and didn't waste any more time before he handed her a small piece of paper with his number on it.He got ready to leave, the tension was still thick. Shadow let's breathing became harsher and his look darkened whenever the Brown echidna kissed Amy's cheek quickly driving off.

Amy didn't dare to look behind her, she knew what look she would see the minute she did.

"Who was he?"

Shadow snapped as he stepped towards her. Amy frowned once again.

_Who gave him the right to speak to me like that? I'm my own woman! I'm old enough to make my own decisions! Why does he care!_

Amy ignored the black hedgehog's question and began walking towards the entrance of the hotel when her arm was suddenly grabbed, it was a harsh grip, she could almost hear the blood pumping through his veins as he spun her around and forced her to look at him.

"Who. Was. He?"

"Why do you care?!"

She struggled, but he was much stronger than her.

"Because he could've been some creep! How long have you known him?!"

She pressed her lips together harshly at the question and looked away, Shadow only became more aggravated at this and forced her to look at him once more.

"How. Long."

"I don't know! Like a few hours? He's not a creep for your information! He's actually quite a gentleman! He made sure to not go further when he noticed I was out of it!"

Amy immediately regretted her words when she saw the pure hatred that flared in Shadow's eyes. It wasn't towards her, it was towards a certain echidna.

"Go further? From what exactly?"

He demanded, Amy could have sworn she also saw a hint of hurt in his eyes when the words dropped from his mouth, but she brushed it off as her imagination.

The pink hedgehog couldn't answer, instead of lowering her head as she stopped struggling. Shadow gulped and began to release his grip around her. He could smell his scent on her still, and it crushed him, but not as much as seeing Amy's face of Shame.

"I'm sorry."

He muttered, it was his turn to look at shame as he pulled away. Who was he to act this way? He didn't own her. She wasn't his girlfriend. She didn't even want to be in the same room as him for longer than five minutes. It was selfish for him to even think this was an appropriate reaction.

"I... I just got so... so worried when some of the girls came here without you. I couldn't stand the idea of you being left alone in a bar, or worse, hurt."

"I..."

"You don't have to say anything. This was unnecessary... I should have known you would be able to take care of yourself without my help."

"No... don't apologize Shadow."

Amy peeped out, putting a hand on his shoulder as she looked up, making sure to keep eye contact with him. Although she wasn't exactly happy with his reaction towards Markus, the fact that he was worried about her did show he at least cared about her.

"I was just being a little brat, I don't want to make you feel like you're a bad person for wanting me to safe. I appreciate it."

She said gently, a soft smile appearing on her face as she began to gently caress the shoulder of his leather jacket, his muscles slowly began to relax into her touch as he kept eye contact with her.

No words were exchanged, just looks. Amy felt like her heart was about to beat out of her chest whenever he came closer, the space between them becoming smaller and smaller by the second. Both of his hands pressed against the wall as Amy backed into a wall, her hands going to her sides as she looked up at the male hedgehog.

_So close. Yet so far._

"Amy..."

He whispered leaning down,his hot breath teasing her lips. her breath hitched, her big emerald eyes looking up at him, almost daring him to go further. Their positions were similar to the one Amy was in with Markus, but it differed in the fact this felt so right.

so so right.

Amy began to press herself against Shadow, just wanting to feel ao much more of him. This time could be different, RIght?

Right when she thought he was finally going to kiss her, the sound of shouting from inside the hotel caught both of their attention. Shadow let out a low growl before pulling away from Amy, leaving her breathless and frustrated.

why did I think it would be any different now? you're still such a dumb little girl Amelia Rose.

Shadow gave her a look the pink hedgehog couldn't quite figure out. she bit the inside of her cheek as she watched him put on a smile as Sonic made his way out the door. she found it difficult to put on that fake smile and persona that Shadow did a little too easily.

"Ames, Shads, what's up? it freezing out here! besides, you left to wait for Amy an hour ago Shads! What took so long?"

he questioned, But Amy wasn't in the mood. She just pushed past them and made her way to the inside of the hotel, crossing her arms as she pressed the elevator button, just wanting to get away from them as soon as possible.

Sonic looked at her with raised eyebrows before turning his attention back onto his best friend.

"What's her problem?"

He asked, confused and curious as to what happened to cause that reaction from Amy who was usually quite happy to see Sonic.

"Not quite sure."

The black hedgehog remarked.

. . .

Tears swelled her eyes as she leaned over the sink, dripping onto the counter tightly as she began to let all of her emotions flow through.

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. You messed up. Again. What did you expect? Did you think shadow was all the sudden going to fall for you after years of seeing you as nothing more than Sonic's little sister? How dumb are you?_

She completely missed the sound of the hotel room unlocking, her small whimpers and blurred vision distracting her from the white bat standing beside her.

"Amy?"

She questioned, making Amy Yelp in surprise as she pulled back a bit. Rouge looked at her with concern and reached out towards the shaking pink hedgehog.

"What happened?"

Amy couldn't form words at that moment. Not when the tears threatened to come pouring out the minute she opened her mouth. Rouge shot her another sympathetic look, Amy hated it. She didn't want people to feel sympathy for her, she just wanted to be treated like an adult. She wasn't some fragile flower.

"Was it Shadow?"

She asked with an adverted gaze, Amy kept quiet as she looked down. Rouge took that as a confirmation and pulled Amy into a tight hug.

The pink hedgehog couldn't help but let out a small gasp whenever she felt the bat's strong arms wrap around her waist, she knew Rouge wasn't one to show affection, ever so this was big deal for both of them. She buried her head in Rouge's neck before finally giving up her facade and bawling into the crook of her neck, her knees weakening as she clung to her tightly.

"I'm... I'm so stupid Rouge... so so stupid!"

. . .

That was the last thing she remembered before blacking out in Rouge's arms, her brain was ready to shut off at any moment from crying so hard.

she awoke with the feeling of a heavy blanket around her, sweat beginning to drip down her forehead as she lightly kicked it away. The cool air hit her immediately and she began to wish she hadn't kicked it off.

"Stop squirming."

A voice croaked, catching Amy's attention.

"Rouge?"

"No, it's Kanye. Yes, it's me. Now stop kicking off the blankets, it's cold."

Wait a minute, was she... sleeping in the same bed as Rouge?

Amy shot up out of the bed with widen eyes, Rouge followed by sitting upright. The look of sleep still shown clearly in her eyes as she looked at the pink hedgehog with concern.

"What happened?"

"I... nothing, I just didn't expect to be sleeping in the same bed as you... never thought you liked me enough."

Rouge paused at her words, her face pulling a small frown, it wasn't genuine, more for show.

"I don't like you in General. You just looked so pathetic after crying and I thought you could use the interaction."

"I appreciate you looking out after me.."

Rouge's cheeks began to heat up as she huffed, laying back down on the bed and facing away from Amy.

"Whatever."

She commented quietly. Amy couldn't help by giggle and Rouge's defenses that always came up whenever she even got a little bit vulnerable with someone.

"Go to sleep in your own bed. I better not wake up again, I'm hungover."

Amy nodded and smiled softly before crawling into her own bed, if there was anything good that came out of this week, it would be getting closer to Rouge and seeing her softer side. No matter how much the white bat wanted to keep it hidden.

_Don't get too comfortable. You have to see Shadow tomorrow._

Amy could already feel herself cringing at the thought alone of having to see the black hedgehog again.

_You're not doing this for yourself. You're doing it for sonic._

. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So updates will be slow since I just copied and pasted this from my Wattpad! I hope in the earlier part of February this will be updated but I, unfortunately, can't promise much :(


	5. Chapter five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sight change in writing style.

Amy woke up the next day with a headache, last night's events hitting her quickly as she began to bury her face in her pillow her bottom sticking out slightly as she dug her hands into the sheets. Her lips were cracked, her quills a mess, she had been through another night of fantasies she shouldn't have. Her ears twitched up to the sound of someone coming out of the bathroom, amy let out a breath she wasn't even sure she was holding in when she saw it was just Rouge, wet and drying off from a shower. Amy wiggled around under the covers as she began to sit up, Rouge shot her an odd look before going back to whatever she was doing.

"We have to go soon you know, best to get your ass out of bed now before I kick you out," Rouge said as she headed towards the dresser and pulling out some articles of clothing. Amy groaned as she pulled the covers over her head, it was comforting and warm underneath the covers and she never wanted to leave. "c'mon Brat. We have fifteen minutes." Rouge grumbled again as she laid out her outfit for the day, Amy shot up in her bed before rushing out of it. "why didn't you wake me?!" she yelled while running into the bathroom, turning on the shower, and grabbing her toothbrush, hastily putting toothpaste on it.

"I tried. But you kept groaning five more minutes." the white bat snapped as she began to hook her bra around her chest, her towel now on the floor. "you used all the hot water!" Amy wined as she stuck a hand under the water, Rouge smirked at how she reacted. "should have woken up earlier pinky." Amy shot her a look before getting in the shower, the cold water making her jump.

"today is already starting out horrible," she muttered to herself before grabbing the body wash and shampoo, just trying to get the shower done with.

. . .

Amy and Rouge were late to the gathering that day, some people shot them annoyed looks while the groom and bride let out a sigh of relief, happy that they were actually there and didn't skip. Amy was happy until she realized where she was sitting, right next to the best man, Shadow. She groaned under her breath before sitting down in her seat, putting on a smile as Shadow watched her intently, Amy was somewhat glad Jet was sitting next to her also, at least she could distract herself with a conversation with him instead of having to deal with Shadow's attempts to speak to her. "now that our last two guests have arrived-" Sonic started, standing up from his seat, holding a wine glass in his hand while he did so. "- I am happy to announce that tomorrow, I will take Mina's hand in marriage and make her legally mine." he joked, Mina playfully slapped his arm with a frown, although it was clear the frown wasn't genuine as she looked up at the blue hedgehog with admiration and love.

"Tonight is simply going to be a dinner and party with everyone, no need for something huge as everything fun will be left for the honeymoon-" he joked, eyeing nervously to the crowd in hopes of getting a few laughs at his little joke. "Sonic!" Mina whined, her cheeks a rosy pink, Sonic chuckled as he wiggled his eyebrows and began to wrap up the speech. "Anyways, I hope you all have your appetites because food is coming out as we speak!" Sonic said in his usually optimistic voice before sitting back down in his seat and talking with other guests.

Amy clapped along with everyone else at the laughable speech, immediately following behind the groom's actions and conversation among themselves. Shadow attempted to speak to her, saying that nickname he gave her all those years ago that made her sick now just at the thought of it. "Rose-" he began but Amy quickly shut him down by turning her attention to the handsome hawk beside her, He gave her a pleasant smile when she turned to him and happily accepted conversation. "So, you're the groom's sister?" he asked, leaning back to give the waiters room to place the food down on the table. "yes, I am, are you sonic's friend?" she questioned with a friendly smile, not knowing how furious Shadow looked at that second. If fumes could come out of his ears, there would be heavy amounts coming from his as he looked at the hawk and hedgehog conversing. His hands balled up into fists as he began to grit his teeth, attempting to conversate with others himself, although the idea of the hawk talking to Amy still made him want to punch the nearest thing possible.

even though the conversation mostly started out of spite, she was genuinely enjoying her talk with the hawk. "Do you have any special somebody in your life?" this conversation did shock Amy at how sudden it was but decided not to press why he would ask this in the first place. "No, and don't plan on it for a while, although you can't really predict what happens in life." the green hawk nodded in agreement and smiled once more making Amy's heart flutter, although she barely knew the guy, she couldn't deny her attraction towards him.

_maybe this wasn't such a bad idea._

They continued talking as they ate, Amy completely ignoring the upset hedgehog she had beside her. After a few more minutes, she excused herself to the bathroom and got out of her chair, she wasn't aware of the face Shadow had followed her until she was pinned right outside the women's bathroom. "wha-" she was beginning to ask what the hell he thought he was doing before he interrupted her. "Who were you just talking to?" he spat out, the venom clear in the tone of his voice. "what are you talking about? let me go!" The pink hedgehog squirmed, hating the fact she had no control over the situation, his grip became tighter and his eyes darkened, Amy began to stop squirming as she looked up at his dark expression, worried about what could happen if she said the wrong thing. "who was he?" he asked once again, Amy wanted to protest but had a feeling he wouldn't let go of her until he got an answer. "his name is Jet, we were just talking. why does it matter?" she muttered out in a moody tone before looking down, Shadow let out a deep exhale before letting her go, running a hand through his quills. "sorry, I just didn't like how he looked at you.."

Amy didn't miss the way her heart jumped at his admission. "I... I'm sorry for the other night, it was a mistake and I'm sorry I continue to make these mistakes of letting things get out of control..."

_Mistakes. That's all he saw them as._

It stung as much as it did that night, describing it as a mistake when it was one the best things to happen to Amy was like being punched in the gut and then being stomped in the heart several times. She couldn't help the aggressive tone that she let out while squirming herself free from his grip completely.

"Whatever, just let it be. I talk to who I want and it's none of your business, it shouldn't even fucking bother you. You're just my brother's friend." She spat before leaving, completely disregarding her need for the bathroom as she didn't want to be anywhere near him longer than needed.

When she came back to the table, The green hawk was already making conversations with some others at the table, Amy still felt uneasy after the incident but decided it would be best to just push it all down and save it for a later breakdown. Shadow had come back to the table and continued staring Amy down, but he kept his mouth shut instead choosing to press his lips together harshly, anger almost radiating off of him at this point. Amy shot him a few more glares before going back to completely ignoring him. "So Jet, what do you do for work?" She asked, not quite interested in the answer, just wanting to get rid of the awkward tension between her and Shadow. "I sell and fix skateboards, nothing too interesting. But I like it, you know?" Amy nodded with a sweet smile, grabbing a few small bites from her cake.

After the awkward dinner finally came to a close, Amy waved Jet goodbye, hoping to at least see him tomorrow so she would have someone to talk to. Amy lingered at the restaurant, talking to Mina and The other girls, unfortunately, Shadow also had the same idea as Amy and hung around after dinner. Socializing with Sonic while Continuing to keep his eyes on The pink hedgehog making her heart flutter in slight flattery. After a few more hours of just speaking with the others, Amy noticed how tired she felt and made her way to the doorway, smiling at Mina as she waved off her goodbyes. "Amy! I'm gonna legally be your sister in law tomorrow!" She squeaked out in joy, although Amy shared her joy, she could feel those blood-red eyes staring her down with every mood she made. She hated not being able to detect how he was looking at her. "I know, so excited!" She said back before existing, Rouge left to go to their hotel room to call it an early night.

She was glad the hotel wasn't as far as she originally thought it would've been, it was a small walk from here to there. She was fairly distracted by her own thoughts whenever Markus had decided to make his interest, he seemed nice enough, greeting the pink hedgehog with a welcoming smile but a feeling of uneasiness lingered in her stomach. “Hey, Rose.” Rose? She cringed at the name, she didn’t like that name before, so hearing it roll off the man's tongue like he was an old friend made her want to curl up into her blankets. “Hey, um...you know it’s late and I’m super tired and you know Rouge is probably worried sick—“ pause. She let out a small squeak out of fear whenever the man grabbed her wrist. “H-Hey, this isn’t funny you know? I gotta go...”

“What’s the rush? Rogue won’t care.” He slurred, it was becoming clear that he had one too many drinks that night, the disgusting stench of alcohol invaded her senses like a parasite. “Markus, come on..” she said whispered out, almost begging for all this to be some sort of nightmare. Her eyes began to swell with tears as she weakly pushed him away, her feelings getting in the way of her actions. “Baby..” she wanted to puke. “Stop—“ her cry was stopped by the male’s weight being suddenly pulled off her, she was too scared to open her eyes immediately, listen to the sounds of two males struggling. “Hey man— I meant no harm!” Markus slurred out, the sounds of his sneakers scraping against the concrete. “She said no you disgusting pervert.” The other male growled out in a low tone, Amy oddly began to recognize who the other person was just by the growl, it was shadow. She opened her eyes weakly as her tails went in between her legs, whimpering at the sight before her— Shadow had beaten Markus to the point where he sobered up, he wiped the blood off his mouth and held a hand up in surrender. “Wait! Stop! Please! I’ll go, just stop.” The brown cat retorted pathetically as he stumbled to his feet and began to run in the other direction, paying no attention to the shaking pink hedgehog in the corner. “S-Shadow?” She squeaked out, looking up at the dark figure with pleading eyes, he stepped towards her and she flinched in response, hoping Shadow wasn’t there to do anything worse. Instead, he shushed her and pulled her small frame into his arms, holding onto her protectively as he whispered promises into her ear. “It’s ok... it’s gonna be okay, he’s gone... it’s just me Rose, it’s just me.” His voice made Amy’s guard slowly fall as she pushed herself further into his chest. “H-He...” Shadow shushed her once again. “No need to talk Rose, I’ll take you to your room okay?” Amy shook her head. “Rouge’ll be mad that Markus did this... and and... she might do something really bad. I don’t want her to get in trouble..”

Shadow looked down at her with a slight raise of brows before nodding. Knowing it was best not to fight on the matter. “You’ll stay with me for the night, alright?” He offered as he began to stand to his feet, keeping Amy tight in his protective grip. Amy shook her head once more. “No... don’t you have someone else in your room? I don’t want to be a bother...!” It was Shadow’s turn to shake his head. “No one but me in my room.” Amy opened her mouth to protest in any other way she could think, but Shadow was persistent as he picked her up bridal style and made his way into the hotel. Amy felt a flush of embarrassment wash over her as all the people in the hotel waiting room, judging her. She decided it would be best to keep her mouth shut and let herself embrace the warmth Shadow gave her.

When they got to his room, Amy was barely away, being tired from her experience she could barely keep her eyes open for longer than two seconds. The pink hedgehog felt a herself being sat on the bed, immediately whining whenever her source of warmth and Comfort pulled away. “No!” She cried, still sleepy but hating the fact she was alone again. She reached out for the warmth, whining whenever it didn’t immediately come back. “Amy...” shadow began “cold!” Shadow sighed and finally Amy felt a much bigger figure make its way down next to her. Still drowsy, the pink hedgehog buried herself on his chest. Smiling at the returned warmth. Shadow had to do everything in his will power to control himself, he couldn’t take advantage of her by trying anything while she was sleeping... he didn’t want to be like the disgusting pervert he almost punched to death.

He was utterly protective of the small hedgehog laying in his arms, he’d be dead before he let anyone attempt to hurt her— he included.

“Shadow...”


	6. chapter 6

When Amy awoke the next morning, she was met with immediate confusion, Her vision was still blurry and her body hadn't completely caught up with her brain. All she knew was that she wasn't in her room and that there was a figure next to her, their arms dripping around her as they let out small snores. the pink hedgehog slowly crawled out of the other's grip and rubbed her eyes, her back slightly arched as she stretched. Finally, her vision became clear and she could recognize the other before her, it was Shadow. He was still sleeping and his chest rose and fell ever so gently. He looked beautiful in that position, He was vulnerable, Amy didn't think she had ever seen him like this before.

The memories of the night before began to flow through her head, She gulped slightly as she began to look for her phone. tiptoeing around the room, When she had finally found it and turned around to check on the sleeping Shadow, she was met with ruby eyes staring at her. She wasn't quite sure how long he had been just staring at her, but she didn't want to waste time by pushing the issue. "oh, you're awake... thank you for last night, I really appreciate it.." He took a moment to respond, he bit the side of his cheek as if to control himself from saying something stupid. "you're leaving already?" he asked in a blunt tone. "Yeah.. the wedding is today and I don't want to be late you know?" He sat up in the bed, Amy had to advert her eyes as an attempt not to stare at the shirtless hedgehog before her when she caught another glance, he was sitting on the bed, his hands gripping only the sheets and he stared down at the floor. 

"it isn't for another 8 hours Amy." Shadow finally said, finally breaking the awkward silence between them. "I know... but got to be ready, plus I don't want Rouge to-" she didn't get the chance to finish her excuse when he caught her full attention once again. "why are you so scared of me?" he asked, his voice rough and filled with a mixture of annoyance and genuine curiosity. "I'm not-" She was once again interrupted by the ebony hedgehog, this time he was standing up, he looked like sin personified that very second and it drove her crazy. "then why are you always trying to get away from me?" the pink hedgehog's breathe hitched and she looked away, she couldn't think of anything to say to Shadow, not when his red eyes seemed to pierce right through her. "If it's about that night, I'm sorry... I was drunk and it was all a big mistake, I never meant to hurt you the way I did Rose... A day hasn't gone by where I don't regret it. Please, I need you to at least let me apologize." Amy's chest ached as the words fell from his lips, her face felt like it was burning up and her body felt like it was shaking.

_That's the issue, you see it as a mistake when it was one of the best things to ever happen to me.  
_

"Amy-" The ebony hedgehog said quietly, reaching his hand to the smaller hedgehog only for her to pull away immediately. "don't touch me." She said under her breath, the room felt like it was spinning, she felt a bitter taste coat her mouth as her hands balled into fists. "You don't understand Shadow! stop apologizing and leave me alone! Just let me get over you, stop trying to come back to my life, I worked too damn hard to get over you and I can't have you ruining it!" Amy's emotions were taking over and she began letting out everything she had been holding back. "I just want you to leave me alone!" she cried, the tears finally beginning to fall as she fell back onto the bed. she gripped the sheets tightly and sobbed, Shadow simply stared at her with a shocked expression. "stop looking at me like that..." she hiccuped, roughly wiping away her tears. "Rose..." Shadow whispered before squatting down to make eye contact with her, Amy looked down in shame, her hands playing with the sheets as tears continued to fall down her now red cheeks.

"what do you mean 'get over you'?" Shadow asked, his blood-red eyes locked with Amy's green ones once again. Amy shook her head in response to his question, Shadow sighed softly. "that's not an answer Rose now is it?" Amy bit her inner cheek and played with her thumbs nervously. 

_Y_ _ou shouldn't have said anything._

"Nothing... I meant nothing... I should go, I've already made a fool of myself for long enough." The pink hedgehog stated before sitting up, Shadow was not happy with this answer and gently grabbed her forearms, forcing her to make eye contact with him once again. "Amy, Please... Answer me at least that... I want to fix things between us but I can't do that if you won't let me hear what's wrong... please." Amy looked down at the ebony hedgehog with a hitched breath before nodding, there was no use in pretending anymore, she had already cried out her biggest secret to him, what else could go wrong? 

"Before you apologize to me Shadow... I just want to say something, I'm sorry for yelling at you a few moments ago... oh god I feel so horrible. It was such a stupid overreaction and I shouldn't have said those things without thinking." Shadow gave her a small smile and shook his head. "Please don't apologize Rose... It's never easy to hold in those types of emotions... and If I had known... if I had _asked_ you, we probably wouldn't have been in this situation." Amy looked at Shadow with a saddened expression, she didn't want him to just take all the blame, she was just as much at fault if not more if she hadn't overreacted they wouldn't be in this mess. "Shadow, I am just as much to blame as you are, I decided to move away just because I didn't want to deal with seeing you again after the incident... I just thought it was the end of the world just because you didn't feel the same way... God I really am such a child aren't I Shadow? no wonder you see me as one... I'm just sonic's dumb little sister.." She squeaked out, her head hanging in shame as her eyes pricked with tears. Shadow took a moment to let her cry before reaching his hand out to her and offering a smile. "you aren't a child Rose, Okay?" he said softly, his thumb stroking her cheek as the tears fell. "I was the one that made the first move, I was the one that was tipsy and said things I didn't mean.. I don't just see you as sonic's little sister, I see you as Amy Rose, a beautiful young woman who is one of the hardest working people I know... Besides, you aren't the only one that was keeping a few secrets." 

Amy's head popped up at that sentence, her eyes open wide. "I did just kiss you because I was drunk... the alcohol just gave me the confidence to do something I had been wanting to do for years... But I felt so ashamed that I was attracted to my best friend's younger sister, I practically watched you grow up... Plus, I had a feeling Sonic would kill me if he knew I had the hots for baby sister." The pink hedgehog smiled softly and giggled at the last part of the statement. "he wouldn't have killed you... You're his best friend." She said softly, rubbing away the tears on her cheeks, Shadow chuckled and shook his head. "sure.. I'm his best friend, but your his little sister, He'd hang me if he knew I kissed you that night." Shadow joked, they were both well aware of Sonic's tendacy to be overprotective and knew how he could act when it involved his little sister, But the smiles only could only last for so long until they had to bring up the other thing Shadow had said. 

"you...You actually liked me?" the pink hedgehog asked shyly, her heart racing. "Of course I did Amy, you're a beautiful girl with a beautiful personality, I was gonna fall for you eventually... It just took me a bit to realize how deep the feelings ran... I didn't realize I loved you until I developed the habit of not being able to sleep without thinking of you.." a bright blush crept onto Amy's face, did he really mean those words? or was this a way to please her? She didn't know and she wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer. Not when her deepest desires were being fulfilled that very second. 

not much more was said after this, they just looked in each other and hugged, Shadow's protective grip made Amy forget all the worries she had before and she leaned into his hold. They laid next to each other in silence, looking at each other as if the other hung the moon. It wasn't until Amy's phone began ringing when they were snapped back to reality, she sighed softly answered her phone. it was Rouge asking where she was and why she hadn't come to the room last night, the pink hedgehog realized she had a lot of explaining to do and decided it would be best to leave Shadow's room now before she got too comfortable... 

"You have to leave right after we patched things up?" 

"well... yes Shadow, We have a wedding to go to tonight remember? I can't spend all day in your bed and miss my brother's wedding."

"well, at least let me do this."

Amy looked at Shadow with confusion before she felt his lips meet her, it wasn't anything long or passionate but it was enough for Amy to feel weak in her knees. When Shadow finally pulled away, Amy began to tear up. "Shadow..."

"I won't let you leave this time Rose... I don't think I can go another few years without seeing your face.." the pink hedgehog was a bright red and stood there momentarily in shock, she finally responded after a few seconds. "I... I won't leave... Just please promise me that kiss meant something more.."

"it did Rose. I want to be with you and spend the rest of my life with you." This was a lot to process for the small hedgehog but she couldn't help but smile big and bright. "I want to be with you too Shadow." a look of relief washed over Shadow and he sighed, holding his chest tightly. "oh, and Shadow?"

"hm?"

"my brother is gonna kill you when he finds out.."

the two hedgehogs laughed and parted ways, this was going to be a new start for both of them... Hopefully a bright start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I slowly began to give up, sorry.


End file.
